Finn and Rachel Forever  JessieandRachel Fornever
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: "Rachel I love you." Everyone heard Rachel's breath catch at this, but he continued still, "So I thought they best way to convey my feelings was to sing.-What happens when Jessie shows up adn sings to Rachel.Who will Rachel choose?Finn or Jessie?noownglee
1. Jessie St Dipstick Ruins Everything

Jesse St. Dipstick Always Ruins Everything

After Regional's, Finn and Rachel were inseparable. But now it was the first day of school and due to Finn's flirting with the secretary, he managed to get all of his classes with Rachel. So here they sat in homeroom flirting. Mr. Shue watched and was mildly jealous at how perfectly they fit together. The rest of Glee was just disgusted.

They were barely aware of the announcements going on until the principal said something that shocked everyone.

"And before we end today's announcements one Mr. Jesse St. James would like to send a special message out to our very own Rachel Berry."

"Thank you, Principal Figgins, and may I just say you are looking very handsome today? But anyways, Rachel I love you." Everyone heard Rachel's breath catch at this, but he continued still, "So I thought they best way to convey my feelings was to sing. I hope you will enjoy this.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core"_ Everyone could all see Rachel obviously in shock, and already looking like she was going to cry. Finn wanted so badly to make the scar referred to as Jesse St. James disappear. The rest of their teammates just felt bad for them. It was just obstacle after obstacle for them. Even once they were finally happy.

_"But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_" Finn could only hope she wouldn't go running to Jesse's arms. She did love theatrical, after all.__

"This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start" Rachel needed to think. This was too much. What was she going to do? This was new. She ALWAYS knew what to do.__

"Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find" Rachel knew she loved Finn. Not this guy who dumped her, then egged her. But, GOD, she couldn't think with him srenading her. So she did the one thing she never wanted to do to Finn. She ran. "RACH! RACHEL! Mr. Shue?" Finn gave him a pleading look.

"Finn, it's ok. Go. Glee spread out and search." Mr. Shue commanded. Everyone obeyed. They were just as worried about Rachel as Finn was.

_"It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep" _Rachel kept running. She was planning on going to the girls locker room, or the music room, but she found members of New Directions in both spots. Then when she saw Finn she knew where she could go. Home. She sprinted for her car. She needed to be alone. She needed to think. But she needed to stop. GOD! When would he stop singing!__

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find." Rachel made it to her destination. He looked around and saw her. He smiled thinking she had come running back. But that was not to be. He walked up to her, and she proceeded to hit Jesse square in the jaw with all her might. Finn wouldn't be far behind. She quickly mentioned her going home, and then hopped into her car and sped home where she cried until she came up with her answer.__


	2. Wickedly Sweet

Wickedly Sweet

Rachel had the perfect plan. She and Finn were starring in their school's production of Wicked as well as Quinn. Rachel was Elphaba, Finn Fiyero, and Quinn was Galinda. Her plan would take place tonight at curtain call.

She arrived early to begin her makeup. She would have to become all green, and it took awhile despite her bodysuit. The show went off without a hitch, and it was now curtain call. Showtime.

Everyone took their bows, and Rachel spoke before they could close the curtain again. "Excuse me." Another roar of applause. "Thank you, but I need to say something. Firstly, would Jesse St. James please come to the stage? I know you are there. And I am sorry about your face." He came up to the stage, and Finn slowlt felt his heart sink. She had chosen him. But Quinn was in on it, and her grin kept getting bigger and bigger.

"So I have to make a choice, which I made earlier today, and I thought the best way to portray my choice was to sing. So… Artie! Music please!"

Finn and Jesse both wanted to know who she would choose, and the growing confusion and competition growing on their faces was so funny. Quinn was trying to suppress giggles at this point. But then Rachel started to sing and Quinn fell silent at the beauty not even she could deny.

"_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,"_ Rachel looked over at Finn.  
_"Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,"_ Rachel picked up Jesse's hands and let them slip right through.  
_"Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,"_ She turned to Finn, and with as much passion as she could muster, she sang, picked up his hands, and pulled him close.

_"In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is"_ When Finn realized it was him she chose, his heart sang. He couldn't help playing along with her. Rachel's eyes lit up at his realization. And, well, Quinn though she might just cry at the scene.

_"When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now" _When she sang this, Finn couldn't help but spin her around. Jesse wanted to be the one doing that. He was _supposed_ to be the one doing that.

_"In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is"_ The Glee club was crying. They were happy for the couple.

_"It's a life time filled with tight embraces  
The biggest things in the smallest places,_

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is," Finn pulled her into a hug.  
_"When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a _tender__ touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is"_ Quinn was crying, her cast and crewmates were crying, the entire Glee club was crying, Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury were crying. Finn and Rachel, well she had one last thing to say to him. "How could it not be you?" And then he kissed her with more passion than appropriate consider where they were, and Rachel was happy to return the favor.


	3. 1, 2, 3, 4, Just For You

1, 2, 3, 4… For You

Things had gone back to normal, but for Finn wasn't in homeroom. He had quickly excused himself as soon as the bell rang. Everyone was confused. Rachel was chatting with Quinn when Finn's voice came over the speakers. "Rachel you sang to me, and I have to return the favor." He began to sing.

"_1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you"_ By the end of the song Rachel was crying, and then proceeded to dart out of Mr. Shue's room towards the office. When she got there she kissed him the told him something he so dearly wanted to hear.

"Finn, I love you."


	4. AN! Important! Please Read!

I have a few ideas for new stories and I want to run it by you, so tell me what you would think about the following (heads up, there are quite a few coming your way):

Slicing My Heart: Blaine decides he is not gay and begins dating Rachel. Blaine makes Rachel happier and makes her forget about her problem; the piece of glass she slices into her arm every night. A love story with a painful twist.

I Do…: Learren Chapter fiction; the events that follow Lea and Darren as they wade through the end of Glee, and the best relationship the other has ever had. Each other.

Just Haven't Met You Yet: Blaine meets Rachel in a coffee shop and falls in love, only to find out she already has a boyfriend. But Blaine can be patient. Only, how long can he wait for the girl of his dreams? In which Blaine is straight (just to make things easier).

The Only Exception: Rachel is the Italian princess visiting California for a week before she is to be wed to Prince Jonathan of England. What happens when she falls in love with the wonderful Blaine Anderson of America? How can she still wed Jonathan when she is in love with a man on the other side of the world?

So there you have it, four stories which I have all completely outlined. Thoughts? With SMH disregard events of season two after BIOTA and JHMYY, disregard events of season two completely, it is a usage of the characters and the Glee world.

Thank you to all who read my stories! Please review and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me your thoughts for these Raine fictions! It would be a huge help! :) Love, Rosaline*

And I promise to update soon! I've just been very busy! Thank you! Love ya! :)


End file.
